bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūka Injiki
Ryuka Injiki is a fanon character of Bleach, a member of the current Gotei 13, and a Lieutenant under the 11th Division. Personality Level-headed, serene, and laid-back, Ryuka considers himself no less than a "rebel without a cause". Excited and finding a liking to try new things, he is often willing to defy logic and concept, even going so far as to defying the law of the Soul Society. However, he is well aware of when he goes too far, and will still uphold the law when necessary. Not only does Ryuka commonly defy what he considers to be wrong, he also sticks by what he considers to be right. Akin to the Soul Society, he strongly opposes the presence of Hollows, often showing discrimination to even Vizards (Shinigami-Hollow hybrids). Because of feelings of strong nationalism, he believes in superiority of the Shinigami to other races like Bounts and Quincies. This does not mean he is extremely racist; he will show respect towards stronger opponents that are of other races. This has been one of the traits that make him hated and revered in the ranks of the Gotei 13. History (In Progress) Synopsis Challenging Masaru Ryuka, along with Captain Masaru, is providing supervision of trainees of the 11th Division, and can be seen pointing out errors they make. However, he is surprisingly stopped by Masaru, who points out that they would not get anywhere if he kept pointing out their errors. After a demonstration, both the trainees and Ryuka learn the error of their ways. Afterwards, the trainees head out to leave Captain and Lieutenant alone in the training area. Ryuka, curious, questions why didn't he (Masaru) point out their errors. Masaru replies that he believed in the philosophy of "Never tell people how to do things. Tell them what to do and they will surprise you with their ingenuity." Seemingly unconvinced, Ryuka questions what would happen once the trainees failed, with Masaru implying that they would be too weak for the 11th Division. This prompts the Lieutenant to indirectly challenge his Captain to a test of his abilities, which he indifferently accepts. As the duel begins, both fighters seem fairly even in terms of swordsmanship. Powers & Abilities At first glance, Ryuka's level of strength truly matches that of a Lieutenant. However, is is well known that due his constant honing of his skills, along with the mastery of Bankai, that it approaches or matches Captain-level. The only reason of him in the rank he is currently in is because the spot is already held by Masaru Fujibayashi. Flash Step Expert: Like many of the Shinigami, Ryuka has an immense proficiency in the use of Flash Step, and it is considered to be one of his favorite moves. One common ability that he uses his fast speed to his advantage, abandoning an afterimage behind him in order to confuse his opponents. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Combining the original and aggressive sword art of Djem So with his own quick reflexes, Ryuka has proven to be a formidable opponent against most of the existing Espada. In a duel with one of the Eximo Cuarta Espada Blanco Viento, he was able to fight evenly with her until she released her Zanpakuto. This was a leading factor that helped him survive the encounter with her and escape. Kidō Master: Ryuka wields great mastery in the use of kidō spells, capable of using them all to at least a certain degree. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain-level opponent, Ryuka possesses tremendous spiritual power. An uncanny and common ability among the Shinigami he utilizies is using the resulting spiritual pressure to suffocate a weaker opponent into submission. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Ryuka has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing at least once. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Rivaled by his swordsmanship skills, Ryuka has heavy knowledge of close-quarters combat, without the use of his Zanpakuto. Using his hands, legs, feet, and fists, he can perform quick takedowns, submission holds, and even disarmament of his opponent. Enhanced Strength: While not to the extent of current muscleheads, Ryuka's physical strength is still beyond that of the average Shinigami. He is able to catch and stop even heavier and larger sword blades in their tracks, his hands remaining unharmed. Coupled with his skill at hand-to-hand combat, this makes him a very dangerous man to contend with. Zanpakuto Tenshi (天使 lit. Angel). A longsword with a red, curly hilt, along with a black guard and blade. On the side of the blade is a white-and-red image of an "inner sword". Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Seal Thy Heavenly Illusion". :Shikai Special Ability: When activated, a time-dilating aura slightly surrounds Ryuka's entire body, reducing the speed of any target and attack that comes near. This makes it next to impossible to fight him when his Shikai is activated. In Ahatake's and Ryuka's first battle, the blade was able to ward off all of Ahatake's assault on his person. However, the aura can only respond to attacks that Ryuka himself is aware of, and thus can be negated by the element of surprise. Another way to disable the time aura, as shown by Kai, was to shut down Ryuka's sight and hearing in order to lower his state of alertness. :* Shin (心 lit. Tremor): This is the offensive ability of Tenshi. Requiring utmost concentration and timing, Shin is able to send attacks directed towards him to the past, present, or future. Shin can also save the lives of allies by re-directing enemy attacks on them. This also turns the user's sense to the time, in order to prevent accidental attacks on allies. Bankai: Katayoku no Tenshi (片翼の天使 One-Winged Angel): essentially switches the concept of Tenshi, from defensive to offensive. In order to activate it, Ryuka needs to forcefully stab his sword into the ground and kneel. (In Progress)